Tales of Symphonia: My Version
by kay-chan007
Summary: My version of ToS. What if Lloyd had a younger sister? What if she knew Mithos' plans but didn't know Kratos was part of it? Rated T for language and slight suggestive content. i don't own anything except for Layla and some of the plots in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Tales of Symphonia: My Version**

**By: Kimu Uchiha**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

A/N: Hello once again everyone. I know I should be updating my other story but I'm making a ridiculously long chapter for _The World of Vampyre/Werewolf Angels and Demons_ so I haven't updated that story yet. Plus this story has been plaguing my mind for almost 5 years already, since the release of the video game _Tales of Symphonia_. So I finally decided to write my version of this game/anime. Hope you enjoy it :3

Prologue; Kratos' POV

It's been five and a half years since Anna and I had our son, Lloyd, and three and a half since we had his sister, Layla. We were by the human ranch of a village called Iselia. Anna and our children wanted to rest, so I agreed for a short while. During our rest, however, we were caught by Kavar of the five desian grand cardinals.

"Noishe, hide the kids" Anna told our dog, although some may call him a monster. Noishe hid Layla by a bush not too far from us and went to get Lloyd when Kavar grabbed Anna.

"Filthy human, how dare you steal my exsphere" Kavar growled at Anna as he removed the exsphere from her hand.

"No!" I said, but it was too late. Anna started to transform into a monster and was about to attack Lloyd. Noishe got Lloyd away from Anna and also got hold of the exsphere.

"K-kratos….pl-ease, k-kill me" Anna said when she regained control of herself for a while, "p-lease h-hurry."

Anna went out of control again and tried to eat Lloyd. With a heavy heart, I killed Anna. Shortly after, Kavar attacked and pushed Lloyd and Noishe off the cliff along with the exsphere and Anna. And so began my fight with Kavar and his men.

At the bottom of the cliff; Dirk's POV

As I was gathering materials for a crafting item I was requested to do, I heard a child crying. I went around and saw a little boy, a rather large dog, an exsphere, and a dying woman.

"Hey, hold on. I'll get you some help" I told the woman, but she stopped me.

"N-no, j-just…p-please…take care of…m-my s-son…"she said, "H-his n-name…is L-lloyd…p-please t-take c-care of him a-and h-hide t-the…exsphere h-he has…" with that, she died. The boy was no more than 5 years old. I took him and his dog and ran to my house.

Top of the cliff; Kratos' POV

"D-damn, retreat for now" Kavar said and took his remaining men and fled. I went to the bush where Noishe had hidden Layla and even though she was scared, Layla jumped into my arms and cried on my shoulder. We then descended the cliff, only to find the desian corpses, half eaten by monsters. I had a horrible feeling that Lloyd had been eaten as well.

"Papa, where big brother?" Layla asked me.

"…Big brother is probably with mama now, Layla" I told her.

"So, mama and big brother watch over us now?" she asked innocently, as only a young child can.

"Yeah, they're watching over us now…Let's go, we're going to go to uncle Mithos' home now" I told her as I took out my wings and flew towards Derris-Kharlan.

"Papa have wings! I want wings too!" Layla exclaimed while gripping tightly on my shirt.

When we got to the entrance of Mithos' castle, Mithos came and greeted us.

"I see you've returned Kratos" he said to me, "And who's this little one?" he asked when he saw Layla.

"She's my daughter, Layla" I said. Layla just nodded her head very shyly, since she never knew other people except me, Anna and her brother.

"Hello there, Layla-chan" Mithos said in a kind voice, all he got as a reply was a shy wave.

It was the start of a new beginning for her and me.

_To Be Continued…_

_A/N: so yea this is the first chapter. I'll be writing the next one in a bit so please R&R :3_


	2. Chapter 2: Eleven Years Later

**Chapter 2: Eleven Years Later**

A/N: yay second chapter :D I'm gonna shut up now and get on with the story :3

*WARNING* I don't own the following songs *END WARNING*

Temple of Ice; Layla's POV

I dogged another 'Freeze Lancer' from Celsius and charged at her, "Swallow's Dance" I called as I hit her. Celsius has been my trainer for the past eleven years since I moved into Derris-Kharlan with dad, after we lost mom and big brother.

"Beast" called Celsius. I moved right and avoided the attack.

"Raging Inferno" I called out as I cast fire magic at her. She moved out of the way in time to avoid the attack. From then we just kept fist fighting until dad walked in to the chambers. He stood back and watched the match for a while. As usual, in the past month anyways, Celsius and I ended in a draw.

"She's improving rapidly Kratos. You should be very proud of her" Celsius said to dad as he came and gave me a water bottle and towel.

"I am. She's exceeded my expectations since she started with the exsphere she got from Mithos" Dad said. I smiled, happy to know that I made my father proud.

"Why the sudden appearance dad?" I asked.

"Mithos said it almost time to help the new chosen" my dad said as he handed me a box, "He wants you to use these, which he made for your first journey away from Derris-Kharlan."

I opened the box and found specially made armor and brass knuckles, "Wow… they're so cool" I said.

"Oh right, I made you something also Layla" Celsius said as she took out a hanger in a bag. She then led me to a different part of the temple and opened the bag.

"Wow, Celsius, it's incredible" I exclaimed. She then helped me put it on. The outfit was an ice blue halter top that stopped at the end of my rib cage, it had special sleeves; the left sleeve went all the way to my wrist and it was very close to my skin. The right sleeve stopped a little before my elbow and was a lot looser. For bottoms, I had ice blue skinny jeans with a royal blue skirt over it. My shoes were royal blue boots, specially made to fit my armor pieces.

I went back to show my dad the outfit with my armor on and he was struck speechless.

"…well, what do you think dad?" I asked

"…You look beautiful Layla" he said with a proud smile.

After that, we received a notice saying it was time to see the new chosen on her journey in Sylvarant. And so we were off.

Meanwhile in Iselia Lloyd's POV

After professor Sage went to the chapel, I decided to go and see for myself. I don't even make it out the door when my best friend, Genis, stops me.

"Lloyd, don't tell me you're sneaking out?! Raine'll get mad" he said to me.

"I'm really curious to see what happens when Colette receives the oracle" I said, "They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration and the Day of Prophecy, but no one ever tells us what really happens"

"But my sister said to wait here" he reminded me.

"It's research" I replied.

"That's an excuse" he said angrily.

"So? An excuse is an excuse. Don't be so stuffy" I told him. After that I managed to get him and Colette to come with me. We walked out of the school and into the village. However, the village was unusually quiet and empty.

"Colette!" someone said. When we turned to see who it was, we saw Colette's dad, Frank.

"Frank, what happened? Where is everyone?" Genis asked.

It turns out that desians passed by the village and headed towards the chapel. Since Genis and I would worry for Colette, we decided to go with her. At the chapel, we heard battle sounds. Then the pastor came down to see us, when we noticed he was badly wounded. He fell at our feet when he reached us.

"Pastor!" Colette called.

"Hey, hang on!" I said.

The pastor told us that the desians broke the peace treaty, which was in place to keep Colette save. He, sadly, died in front of us. After his death, Colette said she was going to receive the oracle. Genis and I chose to follow her: Genis because he started worrying about professor Sage and me because I didn't want Colette to go alone. When we got up to the chapel, we saw Phidra being surrounded by the desians that passed through the village.

"Where is the Chosen?" asked their leader.

Upon seeing us, Phidra said for Colette to run. The desians turned around and told their leader, Botta, that Colette was here.

"Chosen One, your life is mine" he said.

"I won't let you desians get away with anything" I said taking out one of my training swords.

"Desians? Hahahahaha" one laughed.

"What's so funny?" Genis asked angrily.

"Well then, die at the hands of the desians you so hate. Get them" another said and then our fight started. After a while we came out of that fight victoriously, but then they sent out this really huge guy that had a hammer and a ball and chain. It was only a little into the fight when we noticed this guy's really tough. He was about to hit me with the ball and chain, I closed my eyes and waited for the hit but I never felt it. When I opened my eyes, I saw two people standing in front of me.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"…Get out of the way" said the guy, while the girl charged the desian and shouted "Swallow's Dance" as she kicked the guy in the face.

We continued our fight with the huge desian with the help of the two and came out victorious.

"I never thought you two would show up. Damn, retreat for now" said Botta as he and his troops left the temple.

"Amazing!" Colette said while looking at the two who helped us.

"These two are incredibly strong" said Genis.

"Y-yeah, I suppose so" I said, trying to be cool.

"Is everyone ok?" the girl said.

"Hm, no one seems to be hurt" the guy said. That's when I took notice of their exspheres on their hands. I also noticed that the girl was, around, 14 years old.

"Are those exspheres?" I asked. Just then, Phidra approached us and turned to the two.

"How can I ever thank you two for saving the Chosen" she said to them.

"Oh, so this girl's the next Chosen" said the girl.

"That's right; I have to go except the Oracle. Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now" Colette said.

"What trial?" I asked, worried for Colette.

"The monsters, I would assume" the man said, "An evil presence radiates from inside this chapel."

"Yes, that is correct. The Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven. But the priests that were supposed to accompany her fell at the hands of the desians" Phidra explained.

**Normal POV**

Lloyd offered to take on the job of protecting Collet, but Phidra was worried. Kratos and Layla were confused as to why this boy had the same name as one of their loved ones. Layla asked, "Your name's Lloyd?!"

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd asked.

"…I'm Layla, and this is my father, Kratos. We're mercenaries, as long as you can pay us, we'll take the job of protecting the Chosen" Layla explained.

After realizing that Lloyd was gonna come with them, Layla just stopped her father from talking and allowed Lloyd and Genis to join them into the temple. As the group neared the entrance to the transporter to the top floor, Collet mentioned they might need the Sorcerer's Ring to open the passage. On the hunt for the ring, Layla just decided to sing to pass the time. One particular song caught Lloyd's attention.

(_Layla's voice, singing_)

_Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu _

_Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de _

_Yume wo miteta no_

_Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru _

_Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai _

_Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau_

_*Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara _

_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite _

_Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa _

_Sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

_Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita...? _

_Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta _

_Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo_

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara _

_Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite _

_Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo _

_Watashi no negai wa tokete iru_

_Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane _

_Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite _

_Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai...aoi umi no naka de..._

_Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru _

_Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni_

_*repeat_

(_End of song_)

When Layla realized that she was being watched, they had already got the ring and were about to reach the door to the passage.

**To be continued…**

**A/n: What's gonna be Layla's reaction? Why was Lloyd affected by the song? Tune in next time for the next chapter xP**


End file.
